


Where You Are, I'm Home

by zestymayonaisse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not explicitly delving into trauma, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestymayonaisse/pseuds/zestymayonaisse
Summary: Judai and Yubel have a bad morning. Johan reflects.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Where You Are, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a short thing as a means of calming down. I wanted to kind of square away how I see their relationship and I'm pretty happy with this :)  
> Important note: I alternate he/she/they pronouns for Yubel. Any ambiguity as a result is either intentional or not really important.

It's still dark out by the time he's out of bed. The early morning twilight has only just begun to paint the sky a brighter hue, and it's just a bit too cold as the stale bedroom air clings to his bare arms. He rummages through the dresser quietly, tugging a sweatshirt free that, judging by the thickness and color, does not belong to him, which is fine. Warm tones of red and orange fit just as snug.

He treads carefully across the apartment, peeking into the dark living room. The couch is curiously empty, sans a pile of tossed-aside blankets he'd carefully draped over his partner last night. The sound of silverware tinkling from the next room answers a question he'd yet to ask, so he pads over to the kitchen next.

It's a bit difficult to see anything this early, but he can just barely make out two silhouettes perched against the counter near the fridge. Johan carefully turns on the low light above the sink, as unintrusive of a light source as he can manage, and finds Judai digging into a bowl of cereal. Yubel, too, is out, though Johan can't see his face--she's got her arms wrapped tight around Judai, face buried in the back of his neck. But Judai is unbothered; the contact is so natural, he simply moves around them in order to least disturb their stance.

Judai does peek over his shoulder to make eye contact with him, to which Johan replies with a gentle smile. The bags under Judai's eyes look rough. Johan left him early last night, having fallen asleep on the couch halfway through a movie, though it seems his rest hadn't lasted long. It'd been a rough week for the three of them; bad anniversaries and nightmares and old wounds disturbed the small peace they'd carved out, but Johan is nothing if not determined, and he'd be damned if some bad days got in the way of finding their happiness.

He goes about his morning routine, the sounds of coffee brewing and mugs clinking and fridges opening easing him into the day. Judai finishes his cereal and pushes the bowl closer to the sink, but does not move. Yubel makes no indication of wanting to either, and so they stand there, wrapped up in each other and perfectly still. Johan eases himself over, close but not touching, breaking the delicate nonverbal air.

"No sleep?" he asks quietly, not for an answer he already knows, but moreso out of acknowledgement. He gets a small nod in response, Judai cracking his eyes open to glance at Johan. He smiles again, warmly, and although he doesn't get one in response, he can see Judai's tired eyes soften around the edges. "Coffee?" he prompts again. He gets an odd grunt in affirmation, though he isn't sure which one of them answered, not that it matters.

He busies himself with two mugs, one with caramel syrup and cream, and the other black with a tablespoon of sugar. He sets the sweetened concoction down next to the two as carefully as he can, then takes his own mug and sips from it. Judai doesn't move for another few minutes, Johan notes as he watches out of the corner of his eye. But then he seems to remember it from the smell and picks up the cup. Johan's heart thuds with familiar love as Judai does this little thing where he always inhales before taking the first sip of his coffee, and Johan's a little overwhelmed. Even when he can share some of their pain, he's always caught off guard by how much even their little quirks can make him feel so much. Judai finally brings the cup to his lips, and Johan watches them both melt a little as the hot drink relaxes them.

If this were an easier week, he'd probably plant a surprise kiss on his cheek and barge his way into the cuddle pile, which would earn him a laugh from Judai and maybe even a remark from Yubel that would almost sound like embarrassment before they retreat back into his body. Yubel would be skittish no matter what Johan does, but he doesn't take it personally. He suspects the difference in affections might have to do more with the soul fusion deal rather than any lack of feelings, which Johan respects. He's come to mostly understand their coexistence; the Judai he loves and cares for is the sum of their parts. Maybe things should be more complicated than that, but for him, it is just that easy.

And now he's getting himself a little too tangled up in his own thoughts, which he tucks away for the hypothetical time they may need to lay it all on the table. Today, though, they will worry about making it through the rest of the day intact. He returns his attention to his coffee, and to the brighter morning light just barely beginning to trickle in. Yubel finally moves for the first time in the last half hour, Johan notes mentally, but only to readjust so Judai could turn to face them, never breaking contact. They're half-draped over each other, Yubel's wings blanketing over his arms, face hidden once more in Judai's collarbone. Judai maneuvers one arm up to finish drinking his coffee, setting the mug aside.

"You two alright?" Johan offers as Judai drapes his arms carefully between Yubel's horned shoulders. He rests his cheek against the crown of his mismatched hair, staring at Johan with deep brown eyes that shine in the dim glow of the sink light. Johan almost misses the nod he gets, thinking Judai was rubbing his cheek against their hair. He cleans up their dishes on the counter, attempting to put them in the sink with minimal disturbance, then returns to their side. Johan leans in--he can hear it now, Yubel is purring, and that swell of love hooks him again and pulls him in. He plants a kiss against Judai's temple, then one on Yubel's feathered white hair, before he can decide against it. As he turns away he catches the corner of Judai's lips curled up in a soft half-smile, and then he leaves them alone in the kitchen once more.


End file.
